Session One
Summation: * The members of the party all receive letters from Agatha Alluvione requesting they come to Florentone on Nove (Sept.) 22, 1437 via teleport * Nuala, Ayden, Mila, and Tura arrived to Florentone via the Cathedral teleport terminal ** Here they are told to meet someone called Rory at dusk * The four went out to the city, through the Religious district then the Entertainment district, to get lunch at the Market district. ** On the walk each introduced themselves and all found they had been summoned by Agatha and were all cousins (and an aunt) of Agatha (or so the letters claimed) * After lunch they meet Marlowe. After a very short (two questions) conversation the party is attacked! ** The attacker is later learned to be Drow and his dog ** From the attacker the party gets 8 items: **# Potion of Blur **# Potion of Invisibility **# Potion of Reduce Person **# Potion of Spider Climb **# Chainmail Shirt (sold for 50GP, split between party) **# Coin Purse (236gp, split between party) **# Dagger (+1 Cold Iron, given to Nuala) **# Rapier (Masterwork Cold Iron, given to Mila who sold current rapier and split the 10GP recieved) ** The Drow is subdued by the party then stabilized only to be killed by local authorities when they arrive ** No additional information is gained from the Drow * After the attack the party goes back to the Cathedral where they meet Rory ** Rory allows the party to collect a few additional supplies then takes them out of town on their way to the estate ** While riding to the estate, a 7 hour ride by carriage, Marlowe is able to talk to Rory (later relaying the conversation to the group). In this conversation Marlowe learns the following: *** Rory is on retainer to the Alluvione family to help bring goods to them or fetch things (or people) from town as required *** Rory makes a regular visit to the estate every Wednesday (and as requested) *** Agatha was a crusader in the company of the Prince of Florentia *** During the crusades Agatha saved the life of the Prince who granted her the old family estate in thanks *** Agatha took over the estate last (November) *** Agatha's sister, Michaelangela, arrived sometime after that to help *** Michaelangela is a midget *** Agatha (28 years old) died no more than a few weeks ago *** Michaelangela is running the estate now * Details about the estate: ** This is the old Alluvione estate ** The Alluvione family was exiled for demon worship (charges they chose not to fight) ** The estate is about 5 hours into the mountains by carriage ** The road to the estate is paved (with field stones, not to be confused with blacktop or cement) ** On the road to the estate is a bridge, called the "Cairn Bridge", which is made from the backbone and ribs of a long dead dragon *** The bridge was built in ~650 *** The Alluvione Estate is older than the bridge * Once the party reaches the estate they are met by Leo, the grounds keeper, and Janis, the house keeper ** They are shown to rooms where they get a few hours sleep ** They are awoken the next morning by Leo, very politely, and asked to meet with Michaelangela * Meeting with Michaelangela ** Description of Michaelangela (asked us to call her Misha) *** 4' 2" tall *** Skin tone is that of someone used to lots of sun *** Blonde hair *** Appears to be about the same age as Tura or Aiden *** Still healing from the attack she suffered a week ago in Florentone *** Looks tired ** After being asked about the death of Agatha, Misha seemed surprised ** She told us about the attack in Florentone *** She did not see the actual attack, she says she was in the Cathedral with her sister and the next thing she remembers is a friend, Perry Wilder waking her and taking her to be healed. There was no sign of Agatha when she woke. *** A few days later, after Misha returned to the estate, there was a package found on the doorstep of the guest house. In it was the head of Agatha. *** The head was placed in the woodshed and the next day it was gone ** She told us there was a hermit up the road, by the name of Vector, who was a magician. It was Vector who purchased the coins for the party's transport on behalf of Agatha ** We were told the manor is not safe, there have been seen very large spiders that even Agatha, a seasoned crusader, did not want to fight Back to Session Journal Page Category:Journal